Document ES 1017619U discloses a device to package and/or supply food and/or pharmaceutical products manufactured preferably in plastic, comprised of an oblong body provided at its end with a widening which defines the bowl of a spoon. The oblong body has, at its other end, a prismatic widening which defines a receptacle wherein a food product such as sugar, coffee, jam, etc. is introduced. The oblong body has a weakened area to detach part of the receptacle from the rest wherein the bowl of the spoon is defined. Specifically, the part of the receptacle which is separated from the rest is formed by an easily opened sheet.
Document ES 1004858U discloses an improved single-use spoon, characterized in that it comprises a hollow control, determining a sugar containing receptacle, its volume adapted to one dose of this product, said receptacle being fully attached to the handle, i.e. extending from the proximities of the bowl to the free end thereof and finishing off at the end corresponding to the bowl in a small pouring orifice, whilst at its free end it is finished off in a large opening, which facilitates its filling and which is aided by the corresponding plug, wherein an air intake has been provided to facilitate the emptying.
In the aforementioned embodiments, the body or control of the device is configured to store a food or pharmaceutical product inside, so that the body acts as container. This involves an increase in the manufacturing cost of the device with these characteristics. Likewise, in the known embodiments the user of the device is not guaranteed that that this is going to be used for the first time as the containers can be filled more than once after their first use.